My Girl
by Larilyn
Summary: Starts with the scene in The Initiative where Spike attacks Willow. Except this time the chip doesn't work.


My Girl

By Larilyn

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Do I have too? Not mine. There. Happy now?

Spoilers: Up to the Initiative

Summary: Spike/Willow. Uh, oh. The chip didn't work. Picks up during the scene where Spike enters the dorm room in The Initiative.

My Girl

All right, I admit it. It was impulsive. But that's not really out of character for me, now is it?

At first, I panicked. Pain exploded behind my eyes when I tried to bite her. But the second time… well whatever dohickey the lab coats shoved in my noggin must've shorted out. Probably all that foreign technology. Buy American, I always say.

But I digress. When I bit into the girl, I forgot all about killing the Slayer. Temporarily, at least. It was like an epiphany. She was so sweet, like steamed milk and honey. But underneath, my God, the untapped power of this girl… right frightening. So you see, I had to have her, Slayer or no Slayer.

Speaking of the Slayer, she went a bit lax with the divine calling bit. My girl rose without a hitch. The hitch, of course being a Slayer with a stake. No, she rose with very little fanfare, just a round of applause from yours truly. The real fireworks started when I got her to Harm's lair.

***

"What the hell is this? First you stake me and then you bring a girl home?"

My girl stepped out from behind me.

"Willow Rosenberg? You expect me to be in a gang with Willow Rosenberg? I mean look at that outfit!"

Okay so her funeral dress was a bit frumpy. I mean who buries someone in a sailor dress? But my girl just cocked her head to the side, regarded Harm and said, "Bored now." With one swift movement she snapped Harmony's neck.

"Ow," Harm bitched as she flopped to the floor.

"I'm moving in," my girl informed her.

"You bitch! That hurt." Harm continued to flop around like a fish out of water.

"Prob'ly we should dust her, Red."

"But she'll get the floor all ooky."

"Better than her writhing here, bitching."

Harm proclaimed, "When my neck heals , I am so gonna get you two."

"Her voice hurts my ears."

I had to agree with my girl on that. "Right annoying isn't she?"

"Kill her."

"You sure, luv?"

Without ceremony, she walked over to a wooden chair, slammed it against the floor and picked up a splintered leg. She promptly shoved it into Harm's chest and watched with disinterest as Harm exploded into dust. "Pretty sure."

Before I knew it, my girl had unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. Underneath: white cotton underwear. Most vamp chicks prefer black lace, but it's a bit trite if you ask me. 

She tugged on one of Harm's cashmere sweaters which had clung to Harm's body like a second skin. It hung loose on my willowy girl. "It doesn't fit." She pouted.

"Well the evening is young, pet. The sales girls at Roberta's Boutique are rather yummy."

***

I took her to Paris straight away. More out of memory to Harm than anything else. We moved around a lot those first three years. My girl bores easily, you see. Dru did too, but it was more because her mind was too fuzzy to concentrate on anything for long. But this girl has a mind like a steel trap. She just takes everything in, chews it up and spits it out. Oh and her appetite! This girl has a taste for everything, if you get my meaning. But no extracurricular dalliances for my girl. She likes to share.

***

"Aren't you hungry, pet?" The wide eyes of the Spanish beauty stared up at me in horror. My girl paced the room, talking to her rat.

"Full. You finish." She offered. I promptly sunk my teeth into the brunette in our bed and drained her dry. She was a lovely present. Madrid offered so many scrumptious women, and my girl had impeccable taste. This one hadn't held her interest for long though, she fed and then dressed almost immediately. Oh she looked amazing in those black leather pants and tight white blouse. Her ruby red lips were making kissy faces at the rat.

"What is the story with the rat, luv?"

"Its Amy."

"Amy?"

"We went to high school together. Turned herself into a rat. Prob'ly thought I could turn her back."

"And you can't?"

"I can. I just don't want too."

***

I don't know what possessed me. My girl talked me in to a return trip to Sunny Hell. First thing she did was hunt down and torture the git, Harris. Can't say I blame her, he was right annoying. Plus, the girl's got quite a talent, really. Haven't seen anyone with such pure sadistic ability since Angelus. Speaking of the poof, now I know why he made his little family of bloodsuckers. It's quite nice, having a family. So nice, in fact that my girl and I have added another member to our little clan.

*** 

The poor thing was terrified when we captured her on the Sunnydale campus, all mousy and shy. And the stutter! Good lord. But my girl wanted her and what my girl wants, my girl gets.

"She's rather tasty, I think."

The girl began to sob. "I should have gone home. I shouldn't have made them forget."

Curious, I asked, "Made who forget?"

"My father. I put a spell on him. Made him forget that he came for me."

"Spike," my girl touched my lips with her red fingernail while the girl lay fairly incapacitated between us. "Can we keep her?"

"Turn her, you mean? Don't see why not." I asked the mousy thing in my bed, "Hey, what's your name…?"

"Tara." My girl supplied.

"Tara, wanna live forever?"

***

You have to admit, this Sunny Hell thing is working out rather well for us. Our little Tara is quite a firecracker. She's got it in her head to pull an Angelus and off her family. We'll be on our way as soon as we take care of a little unfinished business. You see, my girl has brought me a present.

***

Tara stalked around the mansion impatiently, showing a lot of leg and a lot of cleavage in her black silk dress. Her hair was trussed up in little ringlets that my girl loved to play with.

"Spike," Tara asked as she pressed herself against my back and wound her arms around my waist, "What are we waiting for?"

"Waiting for her to wake up, luv."

The Slayer hung from the manacles that Angelus had been so kind to leave for us. She was limp, unconscious from the tranquilizer dart that my girl was now twirling around her fingers.

"Wherever did you get the darts, pet?"

"Used to use them on the wolf," my girl explained.

"She's waking up." Tara examined the Slayer. "She's kind of scrawny."

The Slayer hissed my name when she came to. "Spike. Afraid to fight me?"

"Tsk, tsk. You're Willow's prize, not mine. Whaddya think, luv? Should we give her a three second head start?"

My girl stood before the Slayer, looked deep into her eyes and said simply, "Hungry now."

***

Won't go into what happened after we all fed, being the gentleman that I am. But I've said it once and I'll say it again. The blood of a Slayer is a powerful aphrodisiac.

End


End file.
